Madelyn Sitwell
by LiLAnnie123
Summary: The way she walked, was so weak… dark circles around her eyes and her skin tight against her face. It reminded me of Bella when she was pregnant with Renesmee. She didn’t look as weak or far along as Bella… yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Give this chapter a chance. I promise it will get so much more interesting as you keep reading. I love reviews so please, review me! :)  
**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER ONE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_

***Carlisle's POV***

I heard hushed laughter downstairs from Edward, Jaspar and Emmett — mostly from Emmett. I only imagined what my boys were laughing at as I smiled. I guess I could have listened in to figure out... I didn't. Just because I could listen in on everything and everyone in the house, doesn't mean I do. I like tuning it all out a lot of the time, to give everyone privacy.

I ran a comb through my silky blond hair a couple of times before I glanced at my watch that read nine 'o'clock on the dot.

I have about two and half hours tops until my shift starts at the Seattle hospital, I thought, that would originally take any human about three hours at least to get there from Forks. I should make it there in more than an hour if I leave here soon.

I took in an unavailing breath as I made my way out of the master bathroom before I thought some more...

I miss the local hospital here in Forks. It was too risky to stay there. I was there way too long as it is; it was about time I had moved on. The people were very pleasant and I was use to being around them. I thought for sure I would warm up to the Seattle hospital by now. The people are friendly enough, but it still isn't Forks.

The family and I have been keeping a low profile. Esme has been grocery shopping in different towns while Alice and Rose found other malls to shop at. It would be just easier to move out of state, only everyone just wants to stay just a little while longer so we all agreed to stay just a little longer. I love Forks myself, but I think we all might be pushing our luck for staying here any longer. We need to move before people start getting suspicious.

I glided down the stairs the same time Emmett's booming laugh echo loudly and Alice's panicked with screams. When I hit the first floor, Alice still screamed and I entered the living room to see what all the commotion was about.

Edward and Jasper were laughing hysterically while Alice was only angry.

"It's not funny!" Alice's voice shrieked.

"Excuse me," I asked looking at all three faces with a questionable stare, "What on earth is going on here?"

Edward stifled laughter as the corners of his lips twitched. "I apologize if we worried you. I assure you it isn't a problem to be concerned about."

Emmett appeared holding a blue open-toe heel that had rippled leather straps with an elastic strap around the ankle for support. I knew right then that this had something to do with the shoe, something I'm sure Alice treasured dearly.

"I fixed it!" Emmett exclaimed.

Alice snatched the blue heel from his hand, examining it. "You glued it?"

"How did you manage to break the shoe, Emmett?" I asked only trying to imagining Emmett and a heel... nothing equaled up properly. "Well?"

"I was just trying them on…" Emmett shrugged his wide shoulders. "I didn't think the heel would snap off."

I sighed, picturing Emmett's large feet squeezing into Alice's small heel. "Why were you trying on heels?"

"We were bored." He explained. "It sounded like a good idea…"

"We?" I questioned.

"Edward thought it would be funny…" Emmett smirked.

Jasper and Edward weren't breathing, holding in more laughter as Alice glared at them angrily. Not long Emmett was holding in his laughter as well.

Alice's anger was replaced with sadness. "Jasper how can you laugh at me?"

"I'm not laughing at you love," Jasper assured. "I'm thinking of how ridiculous Emmett looked in those heels!"

"Would you guys please leave Alice and her stuff alone?" I asked kindly. "Now, settle down."

"Certainly." Edward replied with a nod.

Typical day in the Cullen residence I thought to myself, grabbing my thick wool jacket and then before exiting out to the garage Esme was there with her wonderful smile stretched across her beautiful face and I couldn't help to smile back to the love of my existence.

"So you're off to work," Esme stated, wrapping her loving arms around my neck and then planted a kiss on my lips. "And leaving me here with the chaos?"

I chuckled on her lips before she pressed them to mine.

Then I pulled away. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon enough."

"Oh alright," She smiled again, that wonderful smile of hers. "Soon."

I placed my lips on hers one last time and then about three seconds later I was in my Mercedes S55 AMG, soon pulling out of the garage and down the long driveway on my way to a day of work.

The drive I could take. It was easy to disregard the two hours of time because two hours of time is nothing to me, nothing at all. So I took some of the time to watch my surroundings, taking in the beauty around me.

The sun stayed behind the sheet of clouds that covered the sky here in Forks and I watched it cautiously, just in case the sun was to come out. The news specifically said around noon the sun would shine brightly, but Alice said she saw differently, that it would not come out. I guess who was I to question Alice?

Hour and forty two minutes later I was at the hospital and walking through the entry. The white tile, walls and ceilings surrounded me as everyone greeted me with friendly smiles and I politely smiled in return to the familiar faces.

An hour later I made my way into my office where Mary Williamson waited for me. I held her test results I had picked up from the MRI. I really hated this part of my job.

"I appreciate you taking me at the last minute. I just couldn't wait until tomorrow." Mary smiled, running her fingers through her grayish black hair. "I had fourteen appointments with seven different doctors and it's frustrating. I hope you can clear things up."

I sighed deeply, closing the office door shut. I sat over in my black leather chair in front of my desk, hearing it squeak as I shifted in it, pretending to get comfortable for effect. I only thought how on this earth I could break the awful news to this sweet woman.

Mary sat down in the other chair on the other side of the desk and when I didn't reply she decided to speak again. "So were you able to get the results or do I have to wait until tomorrow?" she smiled again and I attempted to smile back but failed.

I made the sound of clearing my throat before I spoke. "I have your results," I sat the folder down on the desk and continued. "I'm sorry but…"

"What? Are you trying to say I have brain tumor or something?" Mary asked jokingly.

I shifted my gaze elsewhere. I couldn't believe how dead right her joke was, making things entirely harder for me to say, although I could have simply said yes. But I couldn't just say yes. I had to say more than yes, no matter how much faster and easier it would have been for me...

"Actually Mary, that's indeed what I'm trying to say." My voice was slow and more even than usual as I looked right into her eyes. "I have your results and that's the case. I'm utterly sorry."

I heard her heart start to thud much harder and faster in her chest. Her breathing hitched and the tears started to build up in her eyes.

"You have to—are you joking?" Mary choked.

I shook my head. "I'm afraid not. I will arrange an appointment with Dr. Lengman to discuss treatments for you, if you like?"

She tilted her head once in a quick nod, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Okay—yeah."

I forced a smile for her benefit. "We will do everything we can, I will assure you."

Later on that day I made my way into the elevator that I shared with three people as I waited patiently for the elevator to drop them off before it lastly stopped for me. I walked off and then looked at my watch that read two 'thirty when I should have been on my break that I really didn't need.

"Carlisle," Dr. Richard Ross spoke, smiling. "How's it going?"

"Alright I guess." I said with a smile and then stopped in front of the long counter top where the phones were ringing off the hook as Richard only stood behind it. "How's everything?"

He shrugged his shoulders slightly. "You know how it is here."

"Yeah…" I forced a smile, knowing exactly what he was referring to. It's stressful working at a hospital I'm sure, but being I am a vampire I don't get stressed and I'm easily distracted so it doesn't bother me like it would a human.

"I'm headin' over to the cafeteria to get a coffee, do you want to go?" Richard asked.

I smiled. I should be on break anyways. "Sure."

Richard smoothed his hand over his red hair and then sighed. I sensed something was wrong.

I shifted my weight. "May I ask what is wrong?"

Richard's sea green colored eyes looked at me as he smiled. "I'm just thinking—and tired. I haven't slept in forty-nine hours. I need a cup of coffee—I'll then be fine."

All these years of being around humans I knew there was more that he wasn't telling me, but I wasn't going to intrigue in anyway. That would be rude. So I just smiled kindly and nodded, accepting his answer. It isn't any of my business.

Richard Ross and I headed to the cafeteria. We both stepped into the elevator—just the two of us. A few moments later the elevator stopped at the first floor and we stepped out and were proximately in the cafeteria three minutes later.

Richard got his coffee and paid for it. He turned to look at me. "You don't want anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

"I'll pay." He offered and then took a sip. "It's on me."

I smiled to his thoughtfulness. "Thank you. But I just finished a coffee not too long ago."

"Oh okay." He accepted my lie and then made his way to a round table as I followed. "I really need a break."

I pulled out a chair, hearing the rubber rub against the tile floor, too silent for human's ears and then heard it again from Richard's chair as I was already seated.

He took a couple sips and then sighed loudly. "My wife and I are having problems."

Ah, so this is what has been on his mind...

"I'm sorry to hear that." My voice was only sincere. "If you need anything let me know."

"Thank you." He smiled and then continued. "She doesn't like the hours I put here at work. I guess she feels that it's creating a wedge between us."

I pretended to scratch my arm and then sat up straight. "Well, maybe you two should really sit down and talk."

"It turns into fighting." Richard breathed, clearly hurt. "I saw the picture I assumed to be your wife in your office—have you guys ever fought?"

I couldn't add too many personal items to my office here at the hospital. The less my colleagues knew about my family and where I come from, the better. I didn't even need any such things; they are merely tools for humans to keep their memories alive. My own memories didn't fade with time. A photograph of Esme would never be as clear as the vision in my mind is. But to imitate human habits, I did place a picture on my desk. Nobody seemed to ever pay enough attention, but I guess Richard did…

"Not too many and I wouldn't call them fights." I spoke honestly. "If we had any sort of problem we talked about it which is what I can advise you to do with your wife."

Richard nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

We didn't say to much more. After he was done with his coffee we made our way back to the elevator. Our break didn't end just yet, but we decided to get back to work anyway.

Just as I was stepping into the elevator and then turned to face the doors, something had caught my attention — someone...

A girl who appeared to be in her late teens. She was pregnant obviously by the bulge of her stomach sticking out noticeably. But that wasn't what caught my attention. The way she walked, was so weak… dark circles around her eyes and her skin tight against her face. It reminded me of Bella when she was pregnant with Renesmee. She didn't look as weak or far along as Bella… yet.

The elevator doors started to shut. Just when the doors were about fully closed my first reaction was to reach for the button to open the doors.

When they opened back up, the girl was no longer in my sight.

"Is something wrong?" Richard asked in a worried tone.

"I just remembered something." I stepped out of the elevator quickly at human speed. "I'll be back up shortly." I said and turned to give him a reassuring smile. I snapped my head in different directions to look for the girl.

"Okay, see you soon." Richard said as I heard the elevator doors close shut.

I spotted her up at the front counter as she placed her hand over her bulged stomach with a sadden expression. Ally Pension's eyes grew with worry and a slice of curiosity as she picked up the phone. She then started to dial quickly from behind the counter.

I ran to the front desk. "I will take her."

Ally raised an eye brow to me, holding the phone to her ear. "Carlisle, you're booked."

"I have time." I smiled.

"Hi, never mind." Ally spoke kindly into the phone, hanging up. She looked over at me with a questioning stare. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Ally shifted her eyes to the girl. "Go with Dr. Cullen, dear. He will care for you properly."

I looked at the girl close up for the first time as she already had her eyes fixed on me. I smiled and I watched her lips struggle to smile back. Her dark, almost black hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and I watched her weak hand reach up to pull a stray piece of her long hair behind her ear.

I placed my hand gently on her back. "Come on, let's take a look at you."

While we walked to my office I watched from my peripheral vision while she kept looking up at me. Was she suspicious with me already? I know this certainly would have to be the same case as Bella. I could feel it so she might very well know what I am.

I decided to speak. "What's your name?"

"Madelyn Sitwell." She answered weakly.

I pulled my hand away from her back as we were now up to my office door. I opened it for her, gesturing for her to go before me and she did. I then stepped in. I closed the door shut and I knew I couldn't allow any other doctor look at her. I needed to talk with her first and make sure this is what it looked like.

Madelyn didn't need me to tell her to sit. She went for the chair right away as she sighed, rubbing her stomach, appearing even weaker than five minutes ago, closing her eyes shut. The circles around her eyes were dark and more noticeable in the office light, like she was lacking sleep. Of course she was… the fetus was getting strong and will continue to keep her up as it nudges her painfully.

I went to go sit behind my desk. "So it's absolutely clear that you're pregnant."

Madelyn's eyes flew open. "For sure? Aren't you going to run tests?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Of course I will… But I need to talk with you first."

She rested her head on the seat and went back to closing her eyes. "Okay about…?"

"Well, when has your last period taken place?" I didn't want to cut to the chase like I maybe should have.

"I don't know." She muttered.

"Six months?" I guessed judging by her size.

She shook her head. "Defiantly not that long ago."

"Three?" I continued guessing.

"You're way off." Madelyn opened her eyes as she appeared to be thinking… "I think three weeks ago—guessing."

"You are well aware that you look about six months pregnant," I laced all my fingers together while placing my arms on the desk. "Aren't you?"

"Can I talk to someone else?" She asked uncomfortably. "Preferably a woman?"

I couldn't allow her to talk to anyone else, but I couldn't force her to stay against her will either.

"Madelyn," I spoke softly. "Please work with me. I can help you."

An awkward smile formed on her full lips. "You seem nice, just I would rather talk to someone else about this — nothing against you."

"Do you know who the father is?" I decided to move things more quickly. "What's his name?"

Her smile faded. "Okay, you're now getting too personal."

"Please. Let me help." I begged.

Madelyn got up to her feet slowly. "Thanks for your time—but I should go."

I jumped out of my seat and rushed to her at human speed. Her face was a mixture of confusion and aghast. I decided to smile nicely, hoping it would comfort her a little. It didn't seem to work.

"Y-you—can't keep me here." Madelyn stuttered as her heart started to thud fast in her chest. I didn't mean to frighten her. "I want to go, please."

I sighed. "You need me to help you and only me for your own good."

"No!" She shouted, "What I need is for you to let me walk out of here!—I would rather talk to someone else, a woman!"

"Neither woman nor man will understand. You need me." I spoke soothingly.

She forced a short laugh. "Don't act like you know so much!" Madelyn's shouted even louder, "You don't understand at all!"

I wrapped my hand around her arm as she tried to get past me. She sucked in a quick lungful of air, startled by my ice cold touch no doubt. Her hazel eyes locked on mine as her heart thudded more quickly.

My stone hand kept a firm grip against her normal temperature arm. "As a matter of fact, I understand more than you think."

* * *

**This chapter you just read was actually a dream I had. :)**

**I don't know if I will continue... It depends on the responses I get from people. I don't know where exactly to go from here being I really didn't give it much thought because the other story I'm writing is being put first right now. If you want me to continue this leave a review. Who knows, maybe I will write another chapter soon depending on the reviews... but REMEMBER my other story is being worked on right now so I put that first.**

**Reviews motivate me!  
**

**Thanks for the correction Starr. But when I tried typing in chaos my spell checker tried correcting me so I listened to it at first. But now I changed it.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the encouraging reviews I got from the first chapter. The reviews are the only reason why I decided to add a second chapter. So if you want me to continue please review. (Still the other story is being put first)**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER TWO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_

***Madelyn's POV***

I was more terrified than I've ever been in my entire life and I shuddered, remembering the cold touch that touched me in so many different ways—I brushed away the frightening memory that had happened.

He said he was coming back for me. I couldn't let him come back for me; I had to save myself so here I am now, driving my black 2007 ford Mustang GT, costumed by a good friend, Adam. I miss him like I miss everyone else… but him especially.

I caught myself a couple of times going over the speed limit as I traveled down the highway and I immediately slowed down. I don't need to be getting pulled over; I can't have anything slow me down. Anyone will be able to clearly tell that I'm a wreck and a cop might not allow me to continue driving.

No one can know who I am and what's going on.

I gripped the steering wheel as a tear rolled down my cheek. I had no idea where I was going, all I knew was that I needed away, away from Mississippi, far away and I would keep going until I felt I had to stop.

Would he find me soon?

I sobbed, keeping both eyes on the road as I was now passing a red Chevy truck.

I'm only twenty years old, just getting out of college, how could something like this happen to me? My mom and dad are away. They should be back in a week. What will they do when they come home to find me gone?

What about Shannon, my older sister? Will she swing by the house and discover I'm gone? No. If she does go by the house, she will assume that I'm out with friends. She might try to call me, but I won't answer. My silver razor cell phone is just about dead anyways.

I stiffened my body, so I wouldn't shake as much and then noticed that I was almost on E. I don't want to stop but I have to get gas.

I just groaned when deciding that was what I had to do and then a few minutes after I was pulling into the nearest gas station, alongside a gas pump.

I cut off the engine and dug through my purse to find my credit card. I snatched it up and hurried out of the car.

I got a full tank of gas and quickly climbed back into the car.

I pulled out of the gas station, cutting off a blue van when getting back onto the highway which caused them to honk at me, but I really didn't care at the moment. I needed to get away as fast as possible without anyone getting in the way.

I made sure my windows were rolled up the whole drive. Will he still be able to trace my scent like he told me he could, even if my windows are rolled up?

My heart raced, thinking what he would do to me if he found me. Am I just putting myself in more danger by doing this?

I let another sob escape as the tears watered against my cheeks.

_I guess we will find out._

A few hours on the road, my eyes started to get heavy.

It's night. I'm not exactly sure how long I've been up. All I know is that I'm extremely tired. I can't stop, I thought, I have to keep going. God, maybe I should have taken a plane… or a bus at least.

After yawning for the twentieth time is when I decided to pull into a rest stop.

I reclined my seat and plugged my phone into the car charger before setting the alarm to 12:30AM.

It's now 10:11PM. Enough time to get a little sleep...

The first twenty minutes lying down against the black leather seat I couldn't sleep. My eyes would fly open and my body would stiffen to the first little noise I heard. I was afraid, afraid of what he was going to do to me if he found me.

I sobbed my way in to consciousness and woke up to my cell phone alarm beeping loudly at me. I jumped to the sound, the pain in my stomach the first thing I noticed, feeling as if it has been kicked several times. I ignored it and quickly pulled my seat upright before starting the car and getting back on the road. I then turned off the alarm.

Who knows how far I will get before _he_ finds me…

I slowed down on the highway for God knows how many times since I've been on the road. I was very paranoid that I would get pulled over so I then constantly checked the speedometer

I had to of been on the highway for a couple days, but I didn't know how long to be exact. All I knew was that I felt sick, completely sick and I wondered if it was because of my emotional state at that moment. I also felt uncomfortable in my clothes. I wore my gray—usually baggy on me—sweats with a black baggy t-shirt.

I couldn't believe how uncomfortable I felt in my sweats, they felt unusually tight around me. Could I be gaining weight? That would be weird for me… I'm normally a thin person who never gained anything no matter how much I ate so thinking of myself gaining so much weight that my clothes were uncomfortably tight was… hard to comprehend.

I squirmed in my seat some, trying to push everything off. Me being sick or gaining weight isn't really important right now.

The farther I drove, it seemed the worse I felt.

I felt nauseated.

I haven't eaten really anything, but I'm sure if I did, I would be throwing that up. I felt my insides ready to come up a few times... only there's nothing in my stomach to come up so I was thankful for that—which then reminded me how hungry I was as my stomach rumbled.

No, I can't stop.

My stomach twisted while I griped the steering wheel taking in a deep breath and then letting it out, repeating this over and over.

It was starting to rain while now in Washington. I had no idea where on earth I was going. I didn't have that good of a plan. The only plan I had was getting the hell away. I just decided to get off the highway, hoping to make it harder for them to find me…

I pulled into a gas station where they pump your gas for you and I sighed in relief when glad I picked this one.

I couldn't get out of the car now, I could barely move with how I was feeling.

Maybe if I eat something I will feel better, I thought, but I can't have anything slow me down...

While I waited for this older guy to pump my gas, I glanced at myself in the river view mirror and then snapped my head back to take another look. My eyes widened in surprise at my reflection. I looked horrible. My hazel eyes drooped down tiredly, blood shot, with my face slimmer in an unhealthy looking way.

I slowly brought my hand up to touch the unfamiliar face and then quickly dropped it away.

God, maybe I should eat something…

Knocking against my window is what made me jump. Then instantly realized it was the guy that worked here who pumped the gas.

I rolled down my window and forced a smile.

"Here's your card." He handed me my credit card with a friendly smile. "Have a good day."

I cleared my throat before I spoke. "Thank you, you too."

After spending another hour on the road is when I sadly started to read the signs. I didn't know where exactly I was at first, not really paying attention to my surroundings much when on the road. I saw a sign that read 'The city of Seattle welcomes you' and I just kept going.

A few minutes later I decided to pull over to rest a little. I haven't got much shut eye since I've been on the road and my eyes were begging to close for some sleep.

I sighed heavily, reclining my leather seat back and I was shortly out the moment my eye lids shut.

I stepped on the gas, heading full speed down the road I didn't know the name of. He was right behind me, although I wasn't sure if he saw me. Wouldn't he of caught up by now?

I shook uncontrollably in the driver's seat, keeping my hands wrapped around the steering wheel firmly and I noticed I wasn't breathing so I let out a breath and breathed in once.

_Please, please, please, not me!_

I passed a white car that was in front of me in the "no passing zone", but I didn't care.

That was the first car I've seen since I've been on this nowhere road. I didn't let that distract me.

Tears rushed down my cheeks and I wondered if he was maybe in the forest, following me. The narrow road I'm now riding on is surrounded by trees. Is he waiting for me for the opportunity to come and get me?

I sniffled, my vision getting slightly blurry and then I wiped the tears away with my right hand causing me to see again.

I still shook while my heart was racing hard against my chest. The road just went straight down and I was thankful I didn't have to do winding turns at the moment.

That's when I saw him. One second the road was empty in front of me then the next _he_ was instantly there, just standing in the middle of the road… waiting for me.

"Noooo!" I shrieked loudly, jerking the wheel to the left.

I didn't think throughout with my moves, causing myself to run head on into a tree—at least I thought I hit a tree—I then realized I had my eyes closed and I wasn't sure if I was able to open them.

I slowly opened them. I saw I had to of been a foot from hitting a mossy green tree, only it appeared that I didn't… but the damage of my hood told a completely different story.

I stood as still as a statue for a moment.

I can't stay here!

I put the Mustang in reverse and stepped on the gas... I wasn't moving. I tried again, failed. Again... failed. I balled my hands into hard, shaking fists, slamming them on the steering wheel out of anger, frustration and above all, sadness.

I closed my eyes tightly shut for a couple seconds. The moment I opened them is when he ever so gracefully landed onto my hood with a low thud, landing in a motionless crouch while I let out a scream.

He smiled at me. I realized I was still screaming as he still sat there just staring at me with what seemed like amazement. I shook like I never before as I screamed even louder with tears running down my cheeks nonstop.

I closed my eyes, wishing this was a dream. When I opened them to find him gone I thought it was too good to be true. I just sat in my seat, still sobbing and shaking.

It wasn't even a few seconds until someone opened my door and I saw clear enough from the corner of my eye that it was him. I tried to swallow, but my throat felt too tight. I didn't move, I didn't scream. I just sat there, knowing that there wasn't any use trying to get away.

I slowly and forcefully turned my head to look at him.

I knew it was him. His ridiculously pale skin shinning like a diamond in a scary way that terrified me even more made my vision start to shake along with my body. The only part of him that moved was his wild blonde hair that was only a couple inches long on his head. His reddish eyes stared at me, not blinking.

The one thing I feared the most about him was soon coming… his touch, his icy cold touch that only brought deshveu.

He slowly but not hesitantly stretched his arm out to touch me and I flinched away before I could feel the freezing touch of his skin. I opened my mouth to speak, just that nothing came out and he instantly snatched my wrist, dragging me out of the car, my first reaction to try to pull away from the icy touch.

I screamed, my eyes flying open when realizing I was reclined back in my car.

I sat there, now sitting up in my seat. I didn't move, my thoughts slowly coming together…

"A… dream?" I whispered to myself.

It was light out which made me feel a little better, but I still was shaking, trying to pull myself together enough to drive. I suddenly wondered how long I was asleep...

My shaking hand grabbed my cell phone and flipped it open to see that it was 3:05PM. I was still feeling very nauseous. I leaned my head out the window a few times when parked.

Now wasn't a good time to be sick like I have been lately.

I pushed away my dark stray hairs while taking in a breath. I took out my low ponytail and pulled it back in a careless bun.

I was soon getting back onto the road just thinking about my dream—more like nightmare—that felt so real.

If it's even possible, my usually baggy gray sweats I was wearing were starting to feel a little more uncomfortable, feeling something move around in my stomach, something I've been feeling. It was a strange feeling to me.

I just sighed.

I thought about the fact the sweats were tight on me. How could I be gaining so much weight when I haven't even eaten anything?

My curiosity took over so I pulled over to the side of a busy road. I lifted my baggy black shirt with my right hand and then gasped loudly, my insides jumping to the surprise that was under my shirt.

I stared at my now rounded, bruised and pale stomach.

I touched it, feeling my stomach twist and turn—and a nudge? Not exactly a nudge, more like a punch or a kick... soon feeling another. They were the same kicks and punches I've been feeling, just now I was really starting to get concerned… and confused, so confused as I stared at my use to be thin stomach.

"What the…?" I trailed off, rubbing my stomach.

I rolled down the elastic waist band of my sweats away from my round stomach making me feel a little comfortable than I was feeling before. I still wondered what the hell was happening to me.

This almost looks like the stomach of someone pregnant...

I laughed with no humor coloring in.

This must be some sort of... infection. A pregnant stomach doesn't look so bruised, so… unhealthy and sure as hell doesn't get big this fast. Also nudges aren't supposed to be so painful... I don't think. God, there has to be something wrong. Something is wrong with me... this could be deadly.

I just stared at my round stomach some more with disbelief while my insides continued to twist and turn. I felt even more unknown movements in my stomach that made me grow even more worried, but I then decided I needed to keep moving.

Back on the road, my insides would still twist and I felt starving and thirsty. I felt more punches, not as painful as the last ones, still painful though.

I glanced at the speedometer, glad to find that I was only going one mile over the speed limit.

After driving on highway 104 for some time I noticed a hospital on the left hand side. I lightly taped on the breaks, debating whether I should go or not. I didn't plan on going to the hospital… But I did just discover something being wrong with me, something very wrong.

I should keep going… or maybe I shouldn't. I should at least get it checked out and then I will leave right away. Maybe this is some sort of infection that someone needs to look at. Hopefully a doctor can give me some sort of medicine for me to take and I'll be fine.

I swerved in the left lane and pulled into the hospital. I went ahead and parked.

After I cut off the engine I climbed out of the car and locked up. My legs felt rubbery. I felt like I gained at least fifteen pounds so I was now suddenly anxious, wondering what could be wrong with me and why me? Why when I'm running away for my life that something like this happens to me?

I never knew I could have so many bad things happen to me in a matter of time. It's almost as if danger has been following me lately which is strange because I'm usually such a lucky person, not many bad things happening to me...

I decided to change into some decent looking clothes. At least the shirt. I probably look like crap.

My black suit case was filled with clothes. I unlocked the car then decided to unzip my suitcase for the first time. I randomly grabbed a shirt that was easiest to snatch and then zipped the suit case back up. I climbed in the back seat and changed into the dark blue sweater—thanking Adam mentally for tinting my windows but I don't think it would have stopped me from changing anyway.

Again, I locked the car back up and headed towards the entrance.

Adam came to mind and I felt anxious to call him. He's probably worried. Surely someone found out that I was gone, that a lot of my stuff is packed away. They will probably assume that I ran away which I did. Will they think it was because I hated my life, my friends... and my family?

My eyes watered but I didn't dare let the tears water over.

I realized I was in the emergency section right before walking through the entrance as another punch brought my attention back to my stomach.

Inside was crowded.

This might be a long wait…

I placed both hands on my stomach absentmindedly.

There were three separate counters and they all were full and I was in too much of a hurry to wait. It was pretty busy in here. I decided to walk down the wide, white tiled hallway and then spotted another counter that was empty. I hurried over the fastest I could go, feeling drowsy and weak.

There were all different faces staring me down, but I paid no mind. I don't care what people think. They can stare all they want.

The lady behind the counter with short blonde hair was on the phone until she saw me walking towards her and her face twisted with alarm as she spoke in a low tone before handing up the phone.

I stopped at the front of the desk and she spoke instantly.

"Hello…" She tried peering over the desk to take another look at me. "May I help you?"

"Some—something is wrong." I stuttered. "I-I just need to be looked at quickly and be on my way."

"Someone will be with you right away." She gave me a worried look and then snatched up the phone and dialed quickly while I traced my fingers on the caramel colored counter top.

This can't take long. I won't allow it to. I need to get a move on.

Now that I come to think of it, mom and dad might be home from their trip by now which means everyone knows I'm gone.

My heart slowly broke apart, thinking how they must feel to find out I'm gone. The possibility of them thinking I don't care about them breaks me. The fact I may never see them again hurts me even more. My life will never be the same. If I somehow do get away from him—I shuddered—I don't know how I'll be able to start my life from scratch.

I was pulled out of my train of thoughts when realizing someone talking beside me. I turned my head to find a doctor next to me and I was just awed by his beauty... he's perfect. I couldn't pinpoint a flaw on him. And his voice was just as perfect, musical and just absolutely perfect.

"Positive." He breathed, a smile placed on his beautiful face.

"Go with Dr. Cullen, dear. He will care for you properly." I heard the lady speak and I just nodded with my eyes still on the doctor.

Dr. Cullen moved his eyes on me with a smile. I moved my lips slowly upward to smile back and was slightly successful. His pretty honey colored eyes went perfect with his blonde almost golden hair and he was pale like everyone else I saw here, except a different kind of pale. I couldn't get over how perfect his face was though. Could he really be a doctor? He could be a model and make just as much, probably more!

I felt a hand being placed on my back and I realized it was Dr. Cullen. "Come on let's take a look at you."

I followed by his side as I kept looking up at him. I sometimes looked away to watch my steps—though I was never a clumsy person, but I just didn't trust myself in the state my mind has been lately. I felt almost crazy and light headed these days.

I slightly tilted my head up to look up at him and for some reason I had a chill run up my spin as something told me I should leave. Something hit the inside of my stomach roughly. It wasn't too bad to where I winced... it was just very uncomfortable.

"What's your name?" The musical voice asked.

I swallowed before answering, "Madelyn Sitwell."

Dr. Cullen pulled his hand away from my back and then opened the door, gesturing for me to go before him so I stepped into the small, cozy office that made me suddenly tired.

I heard the office door close shut behind me and I went to go sit down right away as I let out a sigh.

The brown leather chair felt extremely comfortable compared to my Mustang's seats.

I shouldn't be here long so I shouldn't get too cozy. But I couldn't suppress the urge to close my eyes so they slowly closed shut.

"So it's absolutely clear that you're pregnant."

What?

My heart stopped the same time I opened my eyes. "For sure? Aren't you going to run tests?"

"Yes," He nodded, watching me carefully. "Of course I will... but I need to talk with you first."

I rested my head back on the seat, my heart starting to go back to normal. "Okay about…?"

"Well, when has your last period taken place?" He asked.

I thought about that for a moment...

"I don't know." I muttered.

"Six months?" He guessed.

I shook my head. "Defiantly not that long ago."

"Three?" He continued.

"You're way off." I opened my eyes, holding in the urge to laugh. Does he really think I'm pregnant? I thought about his question though… "I think more than three weeks ago—guessing."

"You are well aware that you look about six months pregnant," He stated and then asked, "Aren't you?"

I can't be pregnant. Shouldn't he run tests first? I suddenly felt uncomfortable.

He obviously doesn't know what he's talking about. Something isn't right. I'm not pregnant. It's some type of infection, or something. It has to be...

"Can I talk to someone else?" I asked. "Preferably a woman?"

"Madelyn," His beautiful voice spoke softly. "Please work with me. I can help you."

I smiled. "You seem nice, just I would rather talk to someone else about this... nothing against you."

"Do you know who the father is?" He asked and I held the urge to storm out. "What's his name?"

I felt the corners of my mouth turn downward. "Okay you're now getting too personal."

"Please. Let me help." He begged.

Something then came to me. Could this have something to do with what recently happened to me? He did something to me, didn't he? Him. A few weeks ago… This has something to do with it. I probably have something terribly wrong with me because of him. He ruined my life and I'm probably going to be some type of experiment to whatever is wrong.

I got up out of my seat. "Thanks for your time—but I should go."

A second later the doctor was now in front of me as I now was getting confused. I didn't know what to think, but I was now under the impression that he wanted to keep me here. He must know there is something not normal and he now wants to run tests... NO!

He smiled as I just stared at him and stuttered. "Y-you—can't keep me here." My heart raced, frightened. "I want to go please."

He sighed. "You need me to help you and only me for your own good."

"No!" I shouted, terrified—he knows something isn't right. "What I need is for you to let me walk out of here!—I would rather talk to someone else, a woman!"

I don't want anyone talking to me. I would trick him to thinking I want to speak to woman and then when he's on his way to get someone else I will make my escape while I can.

"Neither Woman nor man will understand. You need me." Dr. Cullen spoke, his face features relaxed.

I forced a laugh. "Don't act like you know so much!" My voice got louder causing my throat to burn, "You don't understand at all!"

I attempted to storm out and slam his office door shut, but as I tried to make my way past him something cold wrapped around me and I then realized it was his ice cold hand.

I sucked in a breath as the memories flooded my brain. I looked directly into his honey colored eyes while my heart raced quicker in my chest and I was now as still as a statue.

Terrified, I was only terrified. I know there isn't anything I can do now once in the presents of one of _them_. There is no way out. I ran far away from home to only lead to this, to running into another of their kind. I felt ready to cry. I wanted my life to be over.

His ice cold hand griped my arm a little tighter as our eyes never left one another and he said, "As a matter of fact I understand more than you think."

My whole body stiffened.

_I wanted to die._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the encouraging reviews I got from the first chapter. The reviews are the only reason why I decided to add a second chapter. So if you want me to continue please review. (Still the other story is being put first)**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER THREE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

My jaw tightened for a few moments. When opening my mouth to speak, the words wouldn't come out of my quivering lips, the coldness feeling as if it would burn right through my skin where he still gripped my arm.

My heart kept hitting hard against my chest.

Quickly my mind flipped through everything that happened when getting here, wondering why I didn't see the signs of him being… _one of them_. My knees felt like they would give out on me any second. I wanted to yank my arm away, run and scream.

Tears formed in my eyes for I wasn't sure out of sadness, fear, or anger. I guess it was all of those emotions combined and more that my mind couldn't have concurred at that particular moment. I held them back best I could and succeeded. I wanted away, far away. I also wanted to act strong, to show I wasn't as weak as I was appearing to be at that moment in the office.

"Pl – please." I spoke, much lower than a whisper that I wasn't sure if he heard me. I begged mentally that he didn't hear. I hadn't intended on sounding so weak. "J-just… let me go."

"Madelyn," He spoke slowly. "I want to help you. Can you please come with me?"

I shook my head in response, pulling my arm away a couple times. As I expected, he didn't let go. His eyes seemed to hold some type of concern towards me that I did not understand. Concern? Why would one of _them_ hold any kind of concern?

If it was even possible my heart felt like it was hitting even harder against my chest. I felt both my arms go limp, thanking my lucky stars that it hadn't been my legs that gave out.

As soon as he realized my limp arms he slowly led me over to the seat I was sitting at before, the one in front of the desk. I thought it was no use to fight back. I knew it wasn't a battle I could win. They were just so much stronger. Also at that point, I just would do anything than to feel that uncomfortable icy touch, the touch that brought back terrifying memories, memories I forced myself to push away.

He kneeled down to his knees. Then unleashed his hand from around my arm, but kept it lying there, in what looked like to be a friendly gesture if I didn't know any better.

"Please. Don't... touch me?" I didn't mean for it to sound like a question, though he immediately moved his hand away. "I... thanks."

My heart was still continuing its course, slowly seeming to calm down as time went by.

"I apologize. The last thing I want to do is frighten you." He said after a minute of silence. I looked at my hands while he continued, "I just couldn't let you leave in your condition, knowing what's wrong, knowing I could help, that you need only my help."

I closed my eyes, taking in a slow and deep breath before releasing it.

"What do you want with me?" Is what flowed right out my lips, not thinking it through. "J-just you might as well tell me – what are you going to do with me?"

I opened my eyes, glancing at him for a second the moment I took in another deep breath. His expression seemed to hold concern. It was just a very quick glance before snapping my eyes shut.

"I just want to help you."

_Help me? Yeah. Okay._

"Don't lie." I demanded in a harsh tone. I was surprised I was able to keep myself under control; maybe sitting down helped me a lot. "Di – did he send you?"

"Who?"

I sighed, opening my eyes and then they locked with his. I didn't answer his question, instead just sitting there in silence, our eyes staying locked for what felt like a long time. I soon broke that contact, moving my eyes to his desk.

I noticed a picture in a frame sat on his desk. I couldn't see it head on but I got a good enough view from where I was sitting to tell that it was a beautiful woman in the photo. I didn't need to have the picture right in my face to see that, I could see that fine from where I sat. She was wearing a purple dress, contrasting against her pale skin, her beautiful caramel colored hair loosely handing on each side of her face. I strangely felt like getting closer to it in some way to get a better look.

He followed my stare, a soft smile coming to his lips, bringing his eyes back to me.

"That's my wife, Esme." His eyes matched the smile on his face to the mention of the beautiful woman's name, "We've been married awhile now."

"Wife?" I spoke with disbelief filling in my tone. "You have a wife?"

He nodded, that smile never leaving his lips.

"Oh." I said. "I mean – I didn't think your kind were…"

I decided not to finish that sentence, at first afraid if I said the wrong thing. I watched his expression carefully, his smile faded. No anger traced in his face, only curiosity.

"So you are aware of what I am?" He asked, that curiosity never leaving his face. "It's alright for you to know."

"Not exactly." I spoke honestly. "Other than you being pale – your skin ice cold and super strength…"

It was weirdin' me out how comfortable I soon felt. Minutes ago I wanted to rush out of here, now here I am talking to this strangely welcoming I don't even know what creature, witnessing so much evidence in the past that these creatures could kill me so easily...

"May you please come with me?" He asked, his eyes watching me. He got up to his feet, smiling. "I'm not going to force you... I am giving you a choice. I at least want you to listen to what the consequences are if you choose to leave without my help..."

I nodded.

"You're pregnant with a fetus that is half of my kind and half of yours," My chest tightened. I didn't cut him off, letting him continue, "Therefore, has a lot of strength. It will kick like it should only it will be much more painful as time goes on. When it's time for the fetus to be born, it won't be a normal birth process..."

"Not... a normal birth process? W-what do you mean?"

"The fetus will eat through your flesh when it's time for the birth." His concern for me showed even more in his expression. "I've seen someone go through the same thing once before. I will be glad to help you. Again, it's your choice."

I suddenly felt very tired, but I also wanted to know more. I tried holding back a yawn which I didn't succeed very well.

"You need rest, Madelyn. We can talk more about this when you awake. Do you want to come with me to my home?"

I blinked once, tiredly. "You have a home?"

He chuckled. "Yes I have a home."

Wow, wife and home?

He spoke again, "We can talk about this as soon as you rest up and if it turns out you want to go through it alone, then I will let you go in peace. For now, you can come with me. It's a pretty long drive so you will more than likely sleep most the way."

I took a moment to think about going with him. Oddly, I trusted him. I did think about _what if he was connected with the one I was running away from? _Something told me he wasn't. So being around someone else just as strong... I might be better off.

"Okay." I breathed."I'll come with you."

"Wonderful." I could tell he was happy with my choice. "I'm assuming you drove here," I nodded. "We will leave your vehicle here and if you decide to stay for my help, I will get it brought over to the house."

I smiled to his kindness and I received a smile in return from him.

Before we headed out he called someone from his office phone to let them know he was clocking out, that it was an emergency. I was touched that he was so willingly to help me, even if he had to leave work to do so.

Walking down the wide hallway of the hospital, on our way out, if people weren't staring at the Doctor then they were staring at the sickly bulge of my stomach that was very noticeable. It really didn't bother me that everyone was staring. I was the type of person to not really care what others thought of me.

We reached the black Mercedes.

The beautiful creature turned to look at me. "Do you want to lie down in the back or would you rather recline in the passenger seat?"

"Passenger seat is fine." I replied.

He opened and closed the passenger door for me. I immediately reclined my seat back to how I like, my eyes closing. I felt ready to fall asleep at any moment.

I heard the driver's side opening and closing.

A moment later the car purred to life. I felt the car moving, backing out of the parking spot. I sighed once, my mind wondering for a little bit as I heard the heat coming on before actually feeling it moments later.

Sitting there so still, so quiet with my mind free to think is when the moving around in my stomach was more noticeable. The first time I actually felt it when now actually knowing what it is. I felt the… baby? Is that what I would call it, I thought to myself? I'm pregnant with… a baby.

I could feel it moving around, giving one painful kick. I slightly winced, quickly composing myself. I kept my breathing slow and even, the baby giving me one more kick that wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't in the same spot as the last, before finally sitting still against my left side.

Is there still a chance I won't live through this even with the Doctor's help?

I tried not to think about it, reminding myself that there will be plenty of time to talk about it whenever I wake up.

With my eyes still closed, I moved my hand against where I felt the little life in my stomach, rubbing there, joy strangely sprouting inside of me as I continued to rub the baby, the closest I've ever tried getting to... _my baby_.

I felt a smile start to form on my lips, the strange joy still present throughout me...

_My baby._

* * *

**Okay so I know it has been awhile since I updated this. I decided it was time to put up a chapter. I'm working on Darkened Clouds chapter now. Like I said before, I'm putting the Renesmee story first. I was having terrible writer's block on that story but I wrote some of the next chapter for Darkened Clouds.**

**OH btw, don't forget that I write notes in my profile about what's going on with me/my stories.**

**Can you please review this?**

**xoxo**


End file.
